liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
The New IFB
Note: This page was developed from Atheism Wiki's page: Hardpreaching.com The New IFB (a.k.a. "NIFB" or "Andersonite"), short for The New Independent Fundamental Baptist Movement, is an Independent Baptist cult run by Steven Anderson. They are a growing group in the United States who are trying to take over the country by "soul-winning," which, in reality, is them telling people they want homosexuals dead and in Hell. The movement was started by Steven Anderson around June 2016, just after the Orlando Shooting, when he celebrated "49 Fewer Sodomites being alive." It quickly spread to other like-minded Independent Baptist churches such as Verity Baptist Church, Stedfast Baptist Church, and Old Paths Baptist Church. Main Andersonites The former pastor of Stedfast Baptist Church-TX, Donnie Romero, resigned from his position after getting busted for prostitution, using marijuana, and gambling Anti-Gay Baptist Preacher Resigns from Church After “Being with Prostitutes”. Jonathan Shelley, his replacement, current pastors at another New IFB church in Houston, Texas. Beliefs * Hard Preaching (especially against the LGBT) * Pro-Conspiracy theories (9/11 never happened, vaccines cause autism, water fluoridization mandated to start NWO, etc.) * All LGBT are child molesters * Believe us, or go to Hell *any alt-right belief in here, it's guaranteed they'll share it Quotes from former IFB members There are other problems among fundamentalist Baptists as well as Homophobia: “I told her that I was raped and how violent it was and how I was terrified it would happen again. She gave me a five-minute counseling session and told me she would have to tell Pastor Schaap and the nurse, inform the doctor. And not to tell anyone. Anyway, we had our meeting, and they told me my rape was God’s will because it sent me there. “You have a system of belief where what the pastor says is true, and you cannot disagree, the deacon boards don’t disagree, you don’t go against what the pastor says because the ingrained thinking is he’s God’s man, and you don’t lift a hand against God’s anointed.” “I was nursing, but the pastor outlawed nursing. No women were allowed to nurse because it kept them from church. I went to the bathroom to cry, and I’m getting engorged — you have to nurse, you get in a lot of pain if you don’t. I’m in the bathroom, and the nursery worker came into the stall with me. I think I was just grabbing toilet paper to blow my nose, she barged in and said, ‘The devil wants you to miss this sermon that’s happening right now. You get back in there.’ “ “I have so few memories of my cousins and grandparents and aunts and uncles that it scares me. We were allowed to see them about once a year, until the church decided that the ‘good church members’ shouldn’t fellowship with their non-believing relatives. We were pretty much cut off after that. My grandparents still don’t understand why we were withheld from them.” Quotes from ‘It’s ruined me.’ Former independent fundamental Baptists describe life in the church 2019 "Make America Straight Again" Conference In mid-June, 2019, The New IFB hosted a "Make America Straight Again" Conference in Orlando, Florida, during the anniversary of the Orlando Shooting. The name of the conference mimics Donald Trump's 2016 U.S. Presidential Election slogan, "Make America Great Again." Nothing interesting came out of this conference and protests were low Make America Straight Again Conference Sparks Controversy About Censorship (Vozwire.com). See Also * God Hates Fags References External Links Category:People Who Suck Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia Category:Independent Baptists Category:Fundamentalism Category:Hate speech Category:Religious cults Category:We're on a mission from God